


a heavenly crown of stars

by Wu_Ling



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wu_Ling/pseuds/Wu_Ling
Summary: On the starry beach of Naxos, Dionysus fashions Ariadne a crown of stars as she ponders over the desires of her heart.
Relationships: Ariadne/Dionysus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	a heavenly crown of stars

“Who hasn’t languished their breaths wishing upon the stars?” he asked with a laugh, head tossed back as he faced the night, a wistful smile playing at his lips. “Yet, in the end, merely wasted words cast upon the breadth of Nyx’s body.” A side-glance, his smile tilted, a little more crooked. “Do you think that the Night could feel our desires as keenly as we do?”

“I don’t,” he replied before she could, not that she planned to, intrigued as he spun words carelessly yet captivatingly. She reminded herself of what he was, and how easily honeyed words settled on his tongue. “I don’t think the night or the stars would give a damn about all our transient wants.”

Between the dancing of his fingers, he coaxed the starsto come to him, and weaved metal that shone as inchor and brighter still of heavenly stars.

And coronated her, his crown weightless as it settled softly upon her head.

His lips curved into a smile, glowing eyes lidded, half-delighted and half-mad. The wispy tendrils of his hair softly brushed her cheek as he leaned in, capturing her chin, keeping her gaze moored on him.

“Ariadne,” he said her name. It was not the call of a lover, who would only seek to slake his desire with her body. No, as he held her gaze, it was honest and full of kindness. “Your every wish is mine, my dear, with no divine debt incurred. What do you desire?” 

Not too long ago, the answer had been simple. It was Theseus she once wanted, loved and dreamed of, simple minded as any child who was bereft, desperate yet ignorant to the calls of love and lust.

But his ship had sailed, leaving her alone on Naxos.

Her desires for Theseus now were tinted scarlet curses and she aches for her past, wishing she could turn back time.

To return her beloved brother, Asterion, whose death she still grieved. To return to her mother, to the shelter of her familiar life in chains, to wish for Crete, even when she had finally escaped the nightmares of her family.

He waited patiently as she thought, his smile ever present, the lovely crescent pressed soft onto softer lips. Devoid of crafty tricks, yet paranoia never truly left her. 

Tentatively, Ariadne touched her crown of stars, and stare back into the eyes of the divine; the wildest of the divines, purple fires in madman eyes, yet she has never felt safer and spoke the desires of her heart.

“Take me with you,” she dared to ask of him, as she had once asked another. Her fears of betrayal threatened to leave her shaking, but she forged on. She wanted to be brave. 

She wanted to be, “I wish to be _free_.”

When Dionysus smiled at her this time, it was as wide and breathtaking as the starry skies.


End file.
